Team RWBYE A story to never be told (stat)Ongoing)freqent)updates)
by falloutdoctor
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on it and tell me what neeeds work thank you. After I'm done with Ethan's Episodes I am going to have him meet team RWBY. Their will Romance, a past to tell, Gore, and Horror. I would love it if you could leave me a comment on what you thought thanks. I need more reveiws to know if I should keep going so please leave me some.
1. Chapter 1

RBWYE Prologue to Ethan.

Chapter 1. A story of the past.

A small town so quite so tranquil it was a cloudy day but still a nice one. Ethan Triplex had always wanted to go to the big city and train to become a Huntsman although he had always had a knack for attracting trouble and doing anything for a Buck. He had always been beat and teased by the other kids his age for being so weak and wanting to be a Huntsman. He was determined Ethan knew he was weak, but he thought if he could create a weapon the ultimate weapon then he could be good enough to get into Beacon. Ever since Ethan was 7 he had always had a knack for building and fixing things, he could pop open any machine and tell you what was wrong with it and how it worked. His parents were always loving and supportive to him, they worked as Dust miners even with both of them working the graveyard shift every couple of days they barely got enough money to get bye.

At the age of 12 Ethans parents were mining they broke through the wall that separated them from the Grim. They were ripped to ribbons in seconds. At the same time Ethan was running over to the mines to show his parents his first successful weapon prototype. It was a double barrel shotgun that transformed into a sword. The gun part fired a fourth of the users Aura, Ethan had built up a lot of strong Aura over the years of beatings. He arrived at the mine just in time to see people running out screaming Grim. Ethan had never seen a Grim like this before in all the books about them he had read. It stood about 7 feet tall with its arms that touched the ground when it stood; every single tooth in its mouth was a canine. Also its back was slouched, its entire body was covered in random small patches of hair, and Ethan would never forget the reflective bright yellow eyes in its head. Ethan was snapped out of his trance when it jumped on a running miner and started devouring him, three more joined in to help eat and when they were done all that was left of him was a few half eat pieces of his skeleton and strips of flesh left. Ethan was horrified by this sight so he ran to a small hole that led to the mine it was his secret entrance for when he wanted to see his parents. All the Grim had left the mine to chase the screaming so it was probably safe to enter. Ethan then slowly walked to the section of the mine were his parents were working, he knew he would not like what he saw but he had to see if they were OK.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBYE Prologue to Ethan 0.6

Ethan was almost to the part of the mine were his parents were working when he saw one of the miners trapped under a fallen mine-cart. Ethan didn't know her he had seen her around town a couple of times, but she had always kept to herself. Ethan ran over to her, and saw that the mine-cart was crushing her legs. When Ethan arrived next to her she woke up and grabbed his ankle, Ethan jumped from surprise but her grip kept him on the ground. She screamed when she looked back to see why she couldn't move. Ethan quickly covered her mouth, after about 2 minutes of muffled screaming she was done and out if breath Ethan told her the situation she was in and promised to come back with help. Ethan knew he couldn't help her without doing permanent damage to her legs so he would come back with help. He soon was in the spot were the wall had separated the miners from the Grim. Ethan was standing in front of his parents half eaten bodies, his father was twisted and mangled with his chest cavity ripped open and all of its contents spilled on the ground nearby. His mother was worse she was in several pieces within a 5 foot radius of her severed head, and the whole section of the mines walls was re-painted it blood red. There were other bodies nearby but Ethan could only see his parents torn mangled corpses. Ethan had been standing there for he didn't know how long. So he decided to go and help the lady in the mine and deal with this emotion later. After years of a hard and sad life Ethan had learned how to turn off his emotions and go into a sort of auto-pilot.

When he arrived at the fallen mine-cart the woman under it had passed out primly from the pain. Still in auto-pilot from what he had seen, Ethan charged a shot in his weapon and fired at the mine-cart. The mine-cart she was trapped under flipped in the air with an explosive sound, it the cave wall so hard that it closed the lower parts of the mine. The woman immediately woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to hypervenalate the whole way as Ethan dragged her out of the mine by her arm. Ethan hid her in a patch of bushes and told her to stay quite and he would be back with transportation to the nearest hospital. As Ethan walked down the street not caring if the Grims saw him and ate him anymore, soon he found his parents car in the normal place in front of the house. As always his parents left the keys in the car, and unlocked so Ethan hopped in and started it up. He didn't know drive it but it wasn't hard to figure out. Ethan pulled up to the spot that he had stashed the woman, and did so surprisingly without being noticed, Ethan did see lots of blood and half eaten corpses littering the streets. Kids his age women parents everyone, but Ethan felt nothing for them they had always hated him so he grieved for none of them. Ethan thought to himself the whole town must be dead. He grabbed her and once again she started screaming, she let out a blood tingling scream. Apparently that's were their luck ended one of those Grim had heard it and was in sight in seconds. Ethan saw in a flash in his head what these things had done to his parents, and sadness began to bubble into rage in mere seconds. Ethan let out a scream and charged a shot in his weapon; the Grim was a millisecond away from cutting him in half, when Ethan pulled the trigger, BLAMM. There was a pause in Ethan's head of what had just happened the Grim had put a deep gash in Ethan's stomach, but the monster had been blown to pieces and it was now raining blood and chunks of flesh. Ethan was exhausted he had put everything into that shot. The weapon was in even worse condition it had a deep crack down the barrel and was smoking pretty bad, the weapon design was only made to shoot a fourth of anyone's Aura that is why it had been damaged. The other Grim had defiantly heard that so Ethan loaded the woman up and drove off. Vowing never to come back here or to cry until he could avenge everyone who had died that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Team RWBY 0.8

It was a long bloody drive to the next town, and I had to stop every 20 minutes to just keep her from bleeding to death. It took me 10 hours to get to the Hospital in the nearest settlement. I don't know why I was trying so hard to save this woman, I never even spoken to her, and I was probably just slowing down her death. I sat in the waiting area while some police officers guarded me while the doctors rushed the women to the operating room. A doctor then rushed me into another room and told me to lay down. I hadn't noticed until now, but my front was completely covered in my and the women's blood. When I looked down I saw that the doctor was giving me an injection in my stomach. I went to sit up, but the muscles in my stomach wouldn't work. As my vision blurred I heard the doctor say to the police officers "he'll be out soon like you wanted, but why do you need him?" And then I was out cold. My head was pounding and all I could see was a blinding light the pain I felt was not really pain so much as throbbing soreness. When my vision came back to me I saw that I was plugged into a bunch machines and needles. When I looked in front of me I saw a broken window with a dead person hanging over the edge. I slowly stood up and slowly pulled the needles out of my body, but when I got to the one in my stomach I screamed as I pulled the massive needle out. When I had finally removed it I saw that it was big enough to reach all the way through me. I limped over to the door to see that the door had been blown open. I walked out into the long corridor and started hearing gunfire and explosions. There were so many dead bodies in the hallway that I was tripping on them. What could have possibly have done this much damage? I thought to myself. I came across another room that had a bunch of boxes in it all labeled by the term Subject and the followed by a number. I looked down at my patient gown, and saw that there was a number on mine as well. The number was 007. I saw the box with my number on it and put on my clothes, and picked up broken weapon. There was no way that it could handle another shot, but It could still be used as a sword if need be. I doubted that I'd be strong enough to swing it properly though. I was starting to get better with my motor functions now. I soon reached a big area that looked like some kind of mess hall with a hole blown in it. Just outside was where the fighting was happening. Now came the difficult part, I had no idea about anything that was happening so I had to decided what to do when I got out there. Should I join a side, hide, run, or just ask the people who survive the fighting. I made my weapon into a 5 and a half foot sword and walked out barely being able to hold it up right. What I saw still haunts me to this day. It was a massive three way battle between those weird Grim, other people that still had patient gowns, and what seemed like security staff for this complex. One of the patients saw me and yelled to another small group of people who ran over. They grabbed me and rushed me back inside while one of them told the other to hold them off for just a bit longer. Two of them stayed with me a girls that looked to be around 17 and a boy that looked like he was barely in his double digits yet. The girl looked at me with a look of relief, and said "finally number 7 is up you're just what we've been waiting for. I know this is a lot to take in, but we need your help. I've read your file and I know what you're capable, of the only way this is going to work." She pulled out a syringe and knocked me down. I hit the floor and dropped my weapon. She looked back to me and spoke. " This will most likely kill everyone but you so be grateful that you get to live, and listen carefully" She pulled out a file and threw it next to my weapon and then continued. " This is going to be a horrible life you're going to live from now on, but we are doing this not only to save you, but to stop anything like this from happening again. So please once this is all said and done take this to the Headmaster at Beacon academy, but only once you know that you can trust him." She plunged the syringe into my heart and then came feelings that still confuse me to this day. Along with pain, fear, and the feeling of my bones melting. Something else happened, I….. felt….. hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY 0.9

I wasn't sure what exactly was happening to be honest with you. All I can really remember is a blur of colors and a few sensations. Looking back now I can definitely tell you what was happening, but at the time I had no idea. When I was under I had a strange dream, sort of like someone on a bad trip would have. All I could see were blurry pinkish color blobs running around. Giant black shadows with yellow eyes, and a lush green and brown covering the landscape. To top it all off everything was not only moving in slow motion, but the world was surrounded by a low cold yellow. When I tried to stand up I couldn't for a while, but when I finally did it wasn't of my own velation. I wasn't in control of myself completely it was more like an interactive movie. I could do things sometimes, but most of the time I would move and act without my say so. The pink things started shooting and running away from me, and even though it hurt alot I never fell bled for long. I ran up to stop them, but instead started killing them. When I hit or attacked one it would just disappear after a few seconds. As the pink things became more scarce the shadows started coming after me, but the same thing that happened when I attacked the pinks happened to them too. After I don't even know how long there was nothing left besides me. I walked back to where I woke up and laid down curled up into a ball and tried to go back to sleep. Hoping that when I woke up I'd be back in my bed where I'd go back to school, get beat up, and head home to work more on my weapon. Then my parents would come home late from work and I'd show them my weapon and they'd smile at me just like normal.

By the time I had woken up it was pitch black outside, and I couldn't see anything. Everything was screaming in pain at me, my muscles, joints, even my eyes of all things. It was a struggle just to stand up. I fumbled around in the dark for a while just trying to find my weapon. It took a few minutes, but I did find it I had to use it as a walking stick just to walk around without falling. When I stepped back outside I saw there was a faint glow of orange in the distance behind the tree line. It was so cold outside that my fingers had already gone numb, and I was shaking violently. After about five more feet I tripped on something when I looked down I saw a long black trench coat. "Thank God" I said aloud as I put it on. For some reason it felt really heavy like it was made of lead or something, but I was to cold to care that much about it. As I pushed past the final section of bushes I saw a small group of about ten people surrounding a fire. When I limped forward one of the taller one's that looked to be in his early 20's spoke to me with a revolver raised. " Drop the weapon and get on your knees now!" I did as he said seeing as I couldn't put up a fight even if I wanted too in this condition. He looked back to the others for a second before lowering his gun. " Alright kid stand up, there's no use fighting anyway. We'll all be dead soon anyway" I looked up to him after picking up my weapon and asked " Why?" He sat back down next to the others and spoke. " Well for a few reasons one being the fact that those weird Grim that escaped are poisonous if they draw blood then you'll be dead at in the morning at best. Most of us have already been injured by those, and as for the rest well. From what I can gather the nearest settlement is 10 miles west of here. To top it all off we're smack in the middle of Grim territory. If we live till morning the rest of us will start the walk." So this is how I'm going to die hu, in the middle of nowhere at the tender age of 12. We all just stared at the fire and one by one fell asleep. All except for me I was the last one awake and while I was tired I just kept trying to come up with a plan to get out of this alive, but every single one would fail. The odds of one of use let alone all of us getting out alive were horrible. Soon I had come to terms with my inevitable death. I reached into my pocket and pulled the file out. " Why even bother looking at it I'll be dead soon anyway so what's the point in knowing why" After saying that to the empty darkness I slowly cried myself to sleep.

For the first time in a long time I had a dream that night. I was just in empty blackness when the world began to form before my eyes. At first it was one planet and then there was an entire universe, but the weirdest part was that every few seconds the universe would flash and a slightly different one would now be before me. The only thing that remained the same was the white room I was standing in. I heard a voice behind me, but no matter how hard I tried my body wouldn't turn around. Before I woke up it said one thing. " Almost." I jumped awake as someone shook me. " Wow calm down it's just me." It was the guy from last night, and everyone else was awake as well except for three there were dirt mounds with rocks on top of them. The one's that were lucky enough to die in their sleep. The man helped me to my feet before speaking again. " I never told you my name, it's Michael, what's your's." "Ethan." I responded. " Ok then Ethan we've got a long walk ahead of us and me and you are the only two with a weapon so we're on guard duty." I picked up my sword with what felt like ease, and to top it all off I not only no longer felt any pain, I felt refreshed. All of us packed up our things and started the long dangerous walk west. I took one last look at where the facility was and asked myself. " What were you" I didn't know, but when I reached safety I would crack open the file in my pocket and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Team RWBY Last Prologue

We had been walking for so long, and we had been lucky enough so far that we hadn't run into any Grim yet. Michael had the map and was guiding us through the forest, but he didn't look so hot anymore. He had previously told us that he had been injured by those poisonous Grim, so it was a miracle that he was still standing at all. Through the long duration of the walk I had learned a few things about the others traveling with me, and what happened to them. They like me were all test subjects for what the scientists had called the MAGV project. None of us had any idea what it stood for, or even what exactly they were doing with us. One of the girls that was slightly older than me said something about the first 10. Her name was Emily. I asked her what the first 10 were and she looked at me with a slight amount of caution and worry. " The first 10 were the one's that they had grabbed first for experimentation and only five of them survived the testing. Nobody knows what they were doing, but the staff would talk about them like they were impossible. Saying things like how are they still alive and such. The worst part about it all was the fact that the first 10 were also the best candidates for being successful." I asked her," Um do you know which one's out of the 10 lived." She looked over to me looking a little defeated. " As far as I know they all died in the break out, but the numbers that were alive before that were, 2, 5, 6, 7, and 9." I flinched at her words. I instantly started debating in my head whether to tell her that I think I was 7 or not. Using reason I figured that after everything whether or not I was one made no difference, because it had no bearing on whether the Grim would kill us or not. I then spoke up," I think that I may be the 7th." The whole group had paused to look at me. Michael was the first to speak up. " So the revolution of the world is you then hu." He started laughing. " Well I think that we're ok then, we never knew much about the 10, but the Director always talked about the 10 being the future and all. Look Ethan it doesn't matter you were probably a dud then. Meaning that whatever they were doing failed and you're just like everyone else then." I looked back at Michael and smiled. " Thanks Michael I think that's the first time anyone's called me normal before." MIchael looked at the map, and spoke again. " We're almost there now the main road should be just through this last tree line."

We all continued our walk, and what felt like an eternity passed when we reached the end of the tree line. Off in the distance down a long straight road was what looked like a town. We all cheered in happiness glad to know that despite everything and all the odds of death we had salvation right within sight. We all started in a dead full on sprint down the road. All of us except for Michael who was hobbling along with a smile on his face. I turned around and tried to prop him up on my shoulder. I was a little short to do that, but he readjusted himself and used me to help him walk. By the time we made it to the entrance the others had already got the town to prepare a doctor, and contacted the authorities. Michael was taken to a hospital and made a full recovery. After questioning a few of use later told the police were the facility was, and upon arriving a month later it was nothing but ashes and rubble. We were taken to the capital and went our separate ways. I bounced around between orphanages and became a homeless kid wandering the streets. After a few years at signal I got accepted into Beacon academy, and this is where the real story begins.


	6. Chapter 6

Team RWBYE Episode 1 Volume 1.

Who will I Join? (Just look at the title…. Spoiler.)

Author's Note: (If you don't want to read this then just scroll down to the next paragraph.) I started writing again recently and to be honest I'm nervous about how people will take my story so please anyone still reading this leave a comment on the latest chapter with how you really felt about it. I don't care if what you say is mean I need the feedback. Side note this story will more or less follow the story of the show for a while at least. Thank you for reading and welcome to the world.

It felt so strange to be in Beacon now. I mean their school roster was already full, but I was given special treatment just because of what I knew. I was now 17 and the whole fiasco from five years ago, was not only behind me but also in my future as well. I had finally honored the last wishes of the dead by giving the file on what happened back then to the Headmaster. I still felt nervous about what he had said when allowing me into Beacon. He had said " Now then Ethan given the…. circumstances that you're under I'd like it if you joined my school. Not only to help keep an eye on you, but to also help you. What do you say Ethan?"

Of course I had agreed, even know my dream never changed I still wanted to become a Huntsmen. After arriving I was escorted by one of the teachers to Professor Ozpin's Office. He was a real talkative one too going on and on about his countless "Adventures" in his youth. He was a rather big man and in every sense of the word. With a full stomach and what most would probably never notice his well toned muscles under the small layer of fat. His appearance definitely made him look old and out of shape, but in reality he was anything but. The most memorable thing about him I thought was his large, well groomed, and almost cartoonish mustache. It was a rather long elevator ride, but right after the teacher's story came to an end we arrived. I stepped out and the elevator along with the teacher left. He had told me his name a few times, but I've always been bad with names. It was just one of my many flaws, and to be honest it was probably better that way.

Ozpin gestured to the chair in front of his desk and slowly I walked over and sat down. The file was sitting right there, closed on his desk. Even after memorising it I still felt the urge to pick it up and read it again. Ozpin then sat down and looked at me for a few seconds. Then he spoke up. " Without your bangs in the way this is the first time I've actually seen your eyes. The file already told me why their like that, but let me ask you something. Why do you think you've changed? Is it because of what happened to you, or is it because you've decided to change?" I sat there looking at myself for a minute, and going over my appearance trying to figure out what he meant. I had super long, curly, and fluffy hair. I was about 5.8 and pretty skinny with not much muscle, my clothes looked old and worn like they were. Finally I still wore the long black trench coat I had found that day. I had finally grown into it too. My most distinct feature though would have to be my bright reflective yellow eyes. I looked up to him to ask what he meant exactly, but he waved me off. "Don't worry about it Ethan, I called you here for a different matter." Ozpin said. He took a sip of his coffee and continued. " Now my school has a teaming system where four students will work and live together for the their time here. So I pick an appropriate number for that to happen, but now that you're here I will make an exception just this once. So I'm going to show you a list of all the teams attending and we will both decide what one will be best suited for you." I nodded and we began the search.

We had been looking for hours, but every time I came across one I thought would be good he would deny it. Finally we reached over halfway through the alphabet when I saw one with someone I recognized in it. Someone who had saved my skin once before while I was living on the streets. I pointed to it and spoke up. " What about this one? What's it called exactly?" Ozpin stopped and for a split second I thought I saw a hint of confusion on his face, but that quickly changed to a smile. Then he let out a small chuckle and said," Of course." He looked back at me and explained. " This is team RWBY the members are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. May I ask what made you want to be apart of this team?" I looked back at him trying to read what he was thinking, but failed, so I told him. " I know that Yang girl. Well kind of she helped me out when I was living on the streets. I doubt she remembers me, but I thought that she was a really nice girl, and she didn't seem the type to be harsh so I was thinking that the others would be nice people too. Being around good people for once would be a nice change of pace." He smiled at me and responded. " And it has nothing to do with the fact that there are four girls and no other boys right?" I put my head down a little as my face burned a slight shade of red and pink. Ozpin started laughing. " It's fine Ethan I know that you're not that type of kid, but still I know you're a growing man so don't. We may have co-ed dorms, but we don't allow that here." I nodded with still a little bit of shade in my cheeks. I hit a button on his desk and spoke. " Inform team RWBY to come to my office after classes need to speak with them." He released the button and turned back to me. " Your stuff will be sent to the dormroom. So please head there now." He handed me a map and circled the room number.

Before I left to the elevator Ozpin said one last thing. " The team will now be known as team RWBYE, or the same thing basically." He smiled at me and I felt something that I hadn't felt since Lamplight had been destroyed. (The name of the town him and his parents lived in.) I felt that for the first time in a long time I had a place to call home. It was a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was warm and soothing and for once I felt like I could actually be happy here.


	7. Chapter 7

Team RWBYE Episode 2 Volume 1

The Peace Will End.

While I was from this point on supposed to be under tight supervision by Ozpin it seemed that he never really bothered to that much. He would occasionally check up on me, but I think that he somehow knew what I was up to all the time. I don't know how but I was certain that he wouldn't allow me if he didn't have some way of keeping me under control of me if something went wrong. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Ruby tap my shoulder. I bounced a pit as I was sucked back into the world. " Oh Ruby you surprised me." I replied to her. She looked at me with a look of slight confusion before she returned to a warm smile. " I figured that you'd still be in the dormroom. It's a saturday come on come outside with the rest of us. You need some fresh air." I nodded my head. It was true, my second week here and I still only left the dorm for classes. It was about time I at least try and do something active. After all a place like Beacon would be one of the only few places where I wouldn't be all that strange. "I'll catch up Ruby I've gotta get my coat and all that." She left and I proceeded to put on a change of socks recalling the hilariously bad way we had all met.

I had been waiting in the dorm room for a few hours, because classes were still going on. I had just got here so I didn't have anything to do yet. This was going to be my life for the next few years hu. It looks like this will be a nice and peaceful lifestyle then. It was around 3:00pm when I got bord so I started looking a bit more around the room. Out of everything the improvised bunk beds were my favorite part of the room. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I jumped onto the bed that had a bunch of ropes holding it up. I was just tired of sitting on the floor though. You'd think that they'd have at least a chair or something, but there wasn't. I liked this bed it was soft, a little cluttered like a work area, and the whole room smelled sort of sweet. I laid down on the bed and started to close my eyes to think. Then thinking turned into really slow prolonged blinks, and finally during my drowsiness I pulled the blanket over myself without thinking. It had been so long since I had been in a bed that I had just dosed off.

When I opened my eyes everything was white, I couldn't tell where I was or even which way was up and which way was down. I seemed like I was floating. There were flashes and noises coming from behind me, but no matter how hard I tried to turn around my head just wouldn't let me see. I felt a tingling cold flow through my back, and along with it came a blissful warmth on the outside of my back. As it dissipated I felt myself longing for more it was the greatest mind numbing sensation I had ever felt. As I wished for it to come back it did come back, but it could only come in waves, and the more it came the more I wanted it to not only cover my back but swallow my whole body. What felt like an eternity went by of me gasping in pleasure as the feeling washed over me. Then something interrupted me in my nothingness. It was a voice and it spoke to me, but I could only make out some of what it said. The rest felt as if the sound wasn't aloud to reach me. It said, "You- Job is to obs-e not to i-te-e. Remember that or it will be taken away." I was then snapped awake by a sudden pain in my back.

I yelled an arched my back, quickly snapping my head around to see what had caused the jolt. There was a shocked girl sitting on my back. She was a rather pretty girl wearing a frilly red and black skirt and the strangest thing about her was that when I looked up I saw her silver eyes. Right as I was about to speak she jumped off the bed and retreated to the others. I recognized them from the pictures Ozpin had shown me, it was all of team RWBY. I sat up and went to speak when I felt something on my head. It wasn't heavy and it was draped to the back of my head so I couldn't see it. I pulled my hand back to grab it. It was soft and really thin. I saw the others Yang had a look of mild annoyance with a hint of a smile, Blake looked disappointed, Weiss looked rather angry, and finally Ruby looked a little shocked and red. With a small pit of fear in my stomach I pulled the piece of cloth off of my head and in front of me to see what it was. It was a pair of pajama bottoms. I felt a little better knowing that it wasn't what I thought, but I knew that this probably not a good thing none the less. I put the pajama bottoms back on the bed and hopped down. I wasn't sure what to say so I just spit out the first thing that came to mind. " I'm Ethan and I'm supposed to be your new team member."

Weiss immediately stormed out the door, and slammed it behind her.

Blake the looked to and Yang and said, " I'll go and talk to her" She then proceeded to follow out the door after Weiss.

Yang was the first to speak up about the situation first. " What exactly were you doing sleeping in someone else's bed? She face shifted to a look of suspicion and reasoning.

I went over the options I had as time seemed to stand still. I always had this and to be honest sometime I hated it. Being able to see what would happen based on what I knew about how people worked. I had a 87% success rate in my predictions. A skill I picked up on when living on the streets was being able to read how people work and make quick decisions that gave me the highest amount of success. My best option here most likely would be to tell the truth, so I did. " I got bored of waiting so I laid down on a bed. After a while I just kind of fell asleep. Manly because it had been so long since I had last been in a real bed that I just kind of dozed off."

Ruby stepped forward and looked at me.

It felt a little odd the way she was looking at me. Like she was weighing me in her head. That's when it hit me, that smell, that weirdly sweet smell was coming from her. I know it sounds creepy, but so weird things came with me after the facility. One of them was that people all had a strangely distinct smell, normally this smell reflected what kind of person they were, and I had never smelt anything like this before. It didn't even feel like something like this should be able to exist.

Ruby then leaned back and said to Yang, " It's ok sis I think it was just an accident. Let's not be mean to him." She turned back around to me and spoke, " Welcome to the team Ethan."

She said it with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Her smile gave me that weird cold and warm tingly feeling that I had in the dream. I responded in kind to Ruby, " Glad to be aboard, and I hope I can do the team a justice.

Yang and Ruby then left to go after their friends. Yand had told me to stay there while they talk it out. Right before they left the same voice I had heard in my dream spoke again and I was sucked back there.

It spoke this message to me and until now I didn't know in the slightest what it meant. " Ethan remember this. This isn't your - or your - never forget your purpose, or you will only be meet with not only tragedy for you, but for everyone your - to -. Then I was back there standing in the room slowly falling backwards I grabbed a bedpost to steady myself and looked up. They had all left and I was here, back in the dorm room. I looked around trying to see if anything nearby could explain this. I had no luck this had be important I know that I'm not crazy, so what did it mean then? It took me quite a few years after that, but now I know what it was all about. Even with the all that I know now I will still try my damndest to right the wrongs I have made. Even if it means destroying myself in the process. After all I've been living on borrowed time my whole life.

As I put my coat on and stepped outside to meet the rest of my team I couldn't help, but think. Life right now… is everything I could ever ask for.

But now I know that it was never going to last no matter what I did.


	8. Chapter 8

Team RWBYE Episode 3 Volume 1

The Shower and my weakness..

It was Monday and I after 3 weeks I was finally getting used to Beacon and my team. I hadn't lived with other people in a long time so it took some time getting used to it. The biggest kicker of the whole thing is that after an "Incident" I was no longer aloud in the bathroom of the dorm without telling anyone. Needless to say it was a lesson on what the proper behavior to have in a dorm full of girls is. As I sat in Mr Port's classroom as he drowned on I started to recall that day.

It was shortly after I had introduced myself to the team. Everyone had calmed down when Ruby and Yang vouched for me in saying it was an accident. It was the weekend and all of my new teammates had gone somewhere in town to do something. They didn't tell me what for so I thought that it was a good opportunity to catch up on my homework. Even though I had joined a little late that did not excuse me from the homework that everyone else had to do. So I had a bit of catching up to do, two weeks worth to be exact. I had always been smart and I had taught myself most of this material when my mom and dad were still alive so I was breezing through it all. Since I had been working on it a little bit during the week it only took me around five hours to finish it all. I was pretty confident that I would get at worst B's on everything. It was a hot day outside, and me wearing a black trench coat wasn't helping. Plus I was never very heat resistant, while I could be in nothing, but my trousers in five feet of snow and be fine, but if it was 80 degrees outside I felt like I was melting. So needless to say I felt a little grows, and decided to take a shower. I figured that since it was a little past noon already that they wouldn't be back for another good minute. "Boy was that a bad assumption." This is one of the few times my predictions was wrong. I thought that there would be a 72% chance that they wouldn't be back until 5:00pm, but I was wrong. I took about a half an hour long shower, manly because I love a good soak. When I stepped out of the shower I realized that I forgot to grab a clean change of clothes before entering. So I wrapped my towel around me after I was dried off and stepped out into the room. When I walked out I saw Weiss standing there staring at me with a look of mixed anger and shock.

She shouted at me, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IMBECILE!"

I jumped at her words and I had to grab my towel to stop it from falling.

She then proceeded to stare at me for a few seconds.

It took me a minute to realize why. She was staring at my scars. I had over a dozen on my torso alone and they were all deep and large. A few of them were surgical scars, being small and thin, but gracefully cut and sealed. I started heading towards my change of clothes behind her when turned towards me and stepped backwards. She began to shiver violently, and closed her eyes. I leaned around her and grabbed my clothes. When I started my walk back to the bathroom I saw out the corner of my eye that Weiss had stopped completely and was now staring at me in a way that could only be described as wonder, and confusion. I shut the door behind me, and checked my back in the mirror. There were six circular scars on my back three on the left and three on the right. All of the perfectly symmetrical, and about as big as a fist. The skin on them was stretching and pushing outward. I took several deep breaths and put my clothes back on. When I walked out Weiss was waiting for me.

She stood up and walked over to me, staying only a few feet away from my face as she put her pointing finger in front of me. Before I could say anything she spoke, " I won't ask what that was all about…., but from now on leave a note or something if you're in there. Do you know how bad it would have been if," She blushed a bright red and continued with her face a little lower to the ground than it was before. " Anyway just don't do that again."

I shook my head in agreement, before I could open my mouth to try and explain she spoke up again.

" No." I looked at her a little confused. "I don't need to know, I can tell that it's a sensitive subject so I'll leave it be." She looked back up at me back to the normal Weiss and said," Now then the others will be back soon so I will proceed to cleanse myself too. Don't worry I'll keep this between us, but don't expect me to do it again. "Understood?"

I snapped back to it and responded jokingly like a soldier. "Understood Mam."

She rolled her eyes with a smile and walked over to her bed.

The bell then proceeded to ring and I was snapped back into reality. Mr Ports dismissed us and I headed to my next class, PE. We were doing sparring practice today and I wasn't going to be able to weasel my way out of it this time. I thought about skipping class again, but I didn't want to get another lecture from Weiss again. The rest of my team had begain sicking Weiss on me when I didn't do my work or skipped classes. Manly because when anyone else did it, it wasn't as effective. Only Ruby and Weiss could make me do things. When Yang would try I'd annoy her, and when Blake would try I just felt awful. Even when Ruby tried I'd sometimes wiggle out of it, by messing with her in the ways only a teenaged boy could. Weiss was the only one that no matter what I did I couldn't shake her. So I decided to go for once.


	9. Chapter 9 The Diffrence

Team RWBYE Episode 4 Volume 1

The Difference.

Author's Note: Any and all comments are welcome so please don't be shy and please leave me one, it really helps.

New Info: Expect a new episode every 2-5 days, and soon I'm going to take a crack at animating these as short episodes. Once my new hardware comes in I'll give you guys a heads up, and once the first episode is up I'll put a link in this spot. Please let me know what you think of all this.

I walked into the gym and was immediately greeted by Glenda. (The teacher for PE) Although greeted is a much nicer statement. Glenda shot me a icy glare that sent a shiver down my spine.

She opened her mouth to speak and the crowd seemed to part as she spoke to me. " So the Mr Ethan, I see that you finally decided to come to class. Good another day and I would have to have a talk with you."

I nodded with my eyes pointed almost at my feet.

Glenda then took role, and called me and another student's name so that we could spar.

I left to the locker room after the other student was done. Glenda had said his name, but I think that I may have already forgotten it after all I was never that good with names. I came out after grabbing my weapon. Unlike nearly everyone else in Beacon I didn't change into armor, because I was always wearing it. My trench coat even at the day I had found it had a thin sheet of malleable metal in between the layers of fabric as well as the fabric having kevlar weaved partly into it. I never knew whose it was or why it was made this way, but I did know one thing for sure. The original owner was dead. It seemed suiting for me to keep it now. It not only provided decent protection without looking the part, but it was sort of like a part of me now. I almost never took it off after I found it. For some odd reason I felt naked and vulnerable without it on. When I stepped out I saw that our aura levels as well as our names were on the board. When I saw his name I then tried to dedicate it to memory. I was trying to get rid of my bad habit of forgetting names easily. I said it over and over again in my head waiting for the buzzer to sound. His name was James. The buzzer sounded and my blood felt like lava.

James was the first one to make a move dashing towards me with great speed, his smooth, elegant, katana like weapon drawn in under a second.

I was far from fast, but I was able to get my sword drawn. Blocking his attack leaving the two of us staring at each other swords clashed waiting for the other to show any sign of weakness. My weapon had seen better days and was so worn that it was now just a 5 foot, copperish, bastard sword, with chips of metal missing and the blade so dull that it was visible to the naked eye, but it's sharpness was not what made my weapon good. It was the fact that it was over 250 pounds, and I could swing it as fast as a dagger. I smiled at him, glad to finally have a reason to take my weapon out and use it to it's fullest abilities.

James jumped back trying to assess the situation. He was a calm thinker able to keep his head in a battle no matter what. I was starting to like him.

My heart was beating so fast that it hurt, my body felt like ice, and my blood as lava….. and I loved it. It had been so long since I had been able to even use my blade, but in hindsight that was probably a good thing. I had tried my best to avoid conflict ever since I left her. I didn't even like thinking about her name, because just the thought of her sent shivers of pain, fear, and ecstasy down my spine. I shook it off trying to get my head back in the game. I wanted to look good in front of my team. After all this was the first time they had ever seen me in action, and I wanted to make a good first impression. I would have to make this quick, while I was strong my stamina was always lacking. My way of fighting has always been to end it strongly and fast. After the day of the breakout of the complex I had never used my own power to fight. Constantly relying on what I had been given to survive. Since it wasn't my power I couldn't call on it for too long so all my fights had to end hard and fast. James however was dangerous, he was the type to wait, bide his time, and catch his opponent at their weakest. Which thinking about it was odd. This was a school for fighting Grimm, and Grimm never got tired or slowed down. If a Grimm did that was because you had killed it.

Before I could continue that thought James had gotten behind me, and before I could turn around to block he landed three quick blows. The first two being in the liver, and the last being a quick slash across my side as he fled back to his original position. Ready and waiting for the next opportunity to strike. So I decided to hit him hard as to avoid this dragging on to long. I dropped my weapon so that I knew that I wouldn't over do it and hurt him. When I looked up at my team I gave a quick wink to try and act cool. Then everything went blurry and time stood still. When I looked at the stands I saw two new people there. One being a dark skinned girl with light blue hair, but that's all I could make out in the mess of shapes and colors. The other however was someone I knew and left a pit in my stomach. How could she be here I thought, but when I looked back to the arena I saw something else. It was a redheaded girl fighting someone I couldn't make out. As the world seemed to shake I heard that old familiar voice speak to me again. " Ethan do you understand? You were - -po-d to - -. Please you'll never get the ending you wish for, and worst of all…. They'll never -e-er -." There was a pause before it spoke again. " You'll only end up not only losing yourself, but hurting yourself too."

Then I was back. When I looked over James had wasted no time and was right on me. I wasn't ready and in a second of panic I forgot to suppress myself, and using…..them. In under two seconds James was on the floor and out of aura. In a shock I had the monstrosities release him. I looked up to see the crowd in a gasp and Glenda jumping down. I looked behind me dreading but already knowing what was there.

(End Note) Sorry for the teasing cliffhanger, but I figured that not only would it keep people interested, but also provide some much needed tension. Anyway expect the next episode in 1-3 days so that I don't keep you waiting for too long.


	10. Chapter 10:The Lie

Team RWBYE Episode 5 Volume 1

The Lie the Truth and the Prototype.

When I looked behind me I saw that they were out, the monsters that I had been using to fight since the day of the breakout. There they were for for the whole class to see. There were six long, black, tentacle like, things sticking out of my back. They were about twice as wide as my arms, and were around six feet long. Three on each side going down my back in perfect symmetry. They had bright reflective yellow eyes like me, and all their teeth were sharp canines, but the worst part about them was the aura they emitted. It was strong, dense, and was constantly radiating the intent to kill, tear, maim, and inflict pain.

Glenda rushed forward from the corner where she was watching the fight and pulled James to safety rushing back to me wand at the ready. She then proceeded to give me one warning, "Ethan get down now,or I will have to use force."

Her words were muffled, and the word was going dark. I felt really tired and knew that it wouldn't be long before I was out cold.

I heard a small whisper in the back of my head, one that I had never heard before. This voice sounded calm and soothing. " Why don't we make a deal Ethan?"

Time stood still as I was sucked away into a deep nothingness. The place I arrived had absolutely nothing in it besides me. It wasn't good nor bad, happy nor sad….. it just was and wanted nothing more than to be. The emptiness then spoke in a familiar feminine tone.

"Ethan if you help me I can give you everything that you set out to do. No task to difficult, no enemy to strong, and most importantly you will help me destroy the thing that killed your entire home."

I spoke back into the emptiness, "Wait a minute I know your voice, but I can't remember you….. Why?"

The emptiness chuckled, "Don't worry my love, I promised long ago that I would be with you no matter what, and I will never separate myself from you. Even if I have to be this. I'll always be by your side, and I'll always look after you, as you once did for me."

The as it spoke the emptiness seemed for a split second seemed to be filled with strength, love, and determination.

As those feelings faded as fast as they came, the emptiness said one last thing. " I will always be here to defend you, even if my new form can't have my memories, I'll always come to smash your enemies."

Right as the world seemed to crumble a single word…. no….. a name. It was Cilica.

When I came back to the real word Glenda was ready to attack and the creatures coming out of my back were ready to attack and making a sound that could only be described as an other worldly animal growling ready to attack. As Glenda gripped her wand tighter I stepped back pushing myself against the wall.

Feeling scared I shouted to Glenda. "Please don't hurt me." Time slowed as I began to assess my options. Then it came to me as I looked up at the bord. I hadn't hurt him. All I did was break his aura shield, sure I broke the rules, but I didn't hurt anyone. The whole reason she was on guard was the fact of how scary and new this was. So I spun up a lie that I figured would be good enough to at least buy me time. "This is my semblance, it means no harm." The best lie's are based on the truth so maybe this would work. " I don't have complete control over it yet. Whenever I feel backed into a corner these come out to defend me, and don't attack unless threatened. So if you just put your weapon away they'll go away as well."

This was a half lie and a last ditch effort to keep everything clam, and stop anything that can't be undone from happening. Glenda gave me a stare that seemed to pierce through me. After a few more seconds of that intense stare she put her wand away and waited. The creatures stopped growling and looked at me. This was the first time they had ever even noticed that I existed. So to try and show that it was all under control I spoke to them. "It's ok everything is fine. You can go now." They then did something that I had never seen before. They nodded at me before retreating back inside me. It was as if for the first time they weren't just violent monsters, they were coherent and had a sense of reasoning.

After everything had cooled down Glenda had escorted me up to Ozpin's office. When we arrived Ozpin told Glenda to wait outside while he talked to me. Glenda was about to speak up when Ozpin spoke first.

"This is a complicated matter Glenda, and needs to be handled with care, so please I will explain everything to you afterward." Glenda nodded and left for the elevator.

When she was gone Ozpin let out a heavy breath and spoke to me. "Ethan I thought that you said you could handle sparring without losing it."

I then interjected, "I thought that I could, but I just got a little over excited. Please don't worry though something that wasn't in the documents happened."

Ozpin looked over at me with a look of curiosity and jestered with his free hand to go ahead.

So I showed it to him, releasing them once again, and this time since I had called them instead of just needing them they were calm. Just waiting there for their orders. "They are more than just a prototype they're like another person. They even told me their name.

Ozpin looked over at them studying them with his eyes before speaking. The only thing he said was, "I'm sorry Ethan."

I looked at him confused, and the creatures at the sound of I'm sorry looked at him radiating pure anger. " Why are you sorry, I don't understand?"

Ozpin said one last thing before taking me to the elevator. "One day you'll have to decide what matters most to you. When you finally do make sure that you can deal with your choice." He quickly changed before speaking again right before the elevator closed. "And remember that we all have our time, and story to tell. So just enjoy the time you have."

As the elevator door closed I tucked the creatures back inside me, and pondered what he meant. Now I finally know what he was talking about, and the biggest question I have even now is how did he know. Maybe I'll even after all this time never know. One thing I know for sure now is that I have a choice to make, and the clock is always ticking down.


	11. Chapter 11: Who are You?

Team RWBYE Episode 6 Volume 1

A Day to Impress.

It had been a few days after the Incident in sparring practice, and I had been the talk of the school despite the staff trying their hardest to keep it quiet. For better or worse a big part of what I was trying to hide was out in the open now. What was really nice was the fact that I could use it openly now, and not have to worry about suppressing them. Despite what had happened nobody had gotten hurt, only surprised at best and frightened at worst. My Team however had reacted to it in a not only a divers was, but they all had a reaction that I was not expecting.

After getting back in the dorm room and excused from classes for the day all I really had to do was play with the things inside me, and while I was playing with them I hadn't realized that the classes for today had ended. When my team walked in surprisingly Blake was the first person to speak up.

With a stern but slightly disappointed look on her face she spoke. " Ethan I think that those things are dangerous, and while I think that I do trust you. So please just be careful. Ok?"

I nodded and then it was Ruby's turn to say her piece. " I'm sort of worried about you myself too Ethan. So please if you need anything don't be afraid to tell us. We're a team and more importantly we're friends so if one of us is having trouble then we all come together to help."

Weiss was next in the line and spoke in a way that wasn't like the normal Weiss. " Say what you guys will, but I believe that Ethan's got this under control." She rarely said anything good about me, but maybe that's just the type of person she was. Someone who was harsh, because they cared.

Lastly Yang sounded off with her say on the matter. "You guys say that it seems dangerous, but so are a lot of semblances. It's all a matter of how you use and control it. I mean look at him now, he's using it and everything seems peaceful right now." She smiled and pointed at the creatures.

They weren't doing anything other than being there waiting for me to have them do something. I put them away with a smile on my face slightly tearing up. Never before had I been around such kind and understanding people. This was how I knew that life here was going to be alright as long as I had them with me.

Even to this day I knew there was a reason you I wanted to be on this team, and it was a much different reason than I'd met Yang before. Now I know why it was that I liked them just with a single glance and a picture.

Later that night I woke up from my sleep in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. After trying to fit another bed inside the room I just decided to get a couch and sleep on that. It was just easier and less space consuming. After doing my business the world seemed to waver and tilt, and what I saw threw me into shock. Beacon was on fire students were running away and others were fighting Grimm. When I stumbled over to the window I could see ships falling from the sky, and the city burning. Then I fell down do to shock, and not being able to keep my balance. When I looked behind me I saw Ruby dressed and ready to go behind me along with the rest of my team and a few other people I didn't know. With a fuzzy flash hundreds of clones of my team began to fill the room all of them talking at the same time. My head felt like it was too heavy and full, and the rest of my body felt like it wasn't there. It was just my essence floating and watching no matter how hard I tried not to.

While I was curled up in a ball on the floor I felt something warm wrap around me. It was soothing, familiar, and warm. Like being wrapped in a blanket by, a fire in the dead of winter. As I closed my eyes the world slowly began to fade to black silence. The warm voice started to speak soon after I had calmed down. "Your broken, because you weren't meant to involve yourself. I've always been here to help you, even though I told you not to do this. I'll always be here for you….. no matter what. You asked me to protect you and that's what I'll do."

I tried to ask what the warm feminine voice meant, but words wouldn't come out.

" This will only end badly for you, so please before the br-es become u-t-le….. Come back to me please."

The world faded and soon I was back inside the dorm room. The creatures were outside of me and around me like a blanket. The heat they were producing was as much as a space heater. They unwrapped himself from around me, and stretched in front of me to look at me. The normally fierce and defensive reflective yellow eyes now had a cool calming look in them.

Without knowing what was coming out of my mouth I spoke, but they weren't my words. " Thank you Cilica."

The creatures nodded and went back inside of me. What was that? Was the warm voice and these creatures the same thing. I had too many questions and no clues. I pulled out an old leather torn notebook and wrote down what had just happened. So that hopefully with the clues I had and ones I would find later on I would be able to piece this all together.

And that's how this story you're reading began. This is a story of how I found the secrets of this universe, and what the meaning of a much bigger story begins. This is a Sort that Should Never be Told.


	12. Chapter 12 Another Step

Team RWBYE Episode 7 Volume 1

Another Step.

After what had happened that night I kept digging deeper into these creatures and what they were. Trying harder and harder than ever before to find out what they were and why they were. Being able to pull them out whenever I wanted made research so much easier. The real mystery for me was who was Cilica, and what were those visions I kept having. Whenever they happened it was like being able to see two things at the same time, but neither of them were there. Like when you look at the sun too long and you see those colors in your eyes for a little bit, but two sets. While I had made progress in my research, it wasn't in the field that I wanted. The biggest thing I learned was that all of my living cells had the ability to adapt to the situation they were in. If they needed to heal me faster they would increase their splitting rate, or if I needed more protection they would condense themselves further and split slightly faster to fill in the gaps making my body more solid. All of this was being controlled by the flow of my massive amount of aura. Something with how my aura interacted with my body was different than the others. While normal people's aura could flow over themselves or inside themselves. Mine was able to move on a cellular level as if this was normal. As for the creatures themselves I couldn't figure out what they were made of. Whenever I tried to cut a piece off the blade would either break or bounce off. Needless to say they didn't like that. The other thing I found out is as long as a cell still had electronic potential they could still follow the body's commands even if it was a few feet away. I learned that on accident when a slip of the scalpel cut a small piece of my thumbs skin off. When I wanted the bleeding to stop the creatures came out and the piece of flesh crawled up a blood stream from the floor up to me and put itself back on. The blood had came out of my body to pick the piece up and bring it back to me, and then proceed to repair the cut as it returned back to me. Sitting in classrooms listening to things I already knew was getting harder and harder as the days dragged on. The more I figured out about my body and the abilities it had the more I wanted to test them. With all the power at my disposal I felt like I could take on the world.

Back then I had yet to realize what the gift I had really was or why it was. With the knowledge I have now I realize what my first mistake was, and if I had the chance to fix everything I don't know if I would take it.

Every sparring match after the first one ended faster and gentler than the first one. Some people were scared of me, others thought that I was faking it somehow. My team on the other hand often had mixed feelings on the subject. They never gave me a direct answer, and part of me didn't want to know what they truly thought. So I never pushed for an answer, because I was afraid of what it might be.

While deep in thought I took me until the teacher Professor Ports was right up at my desk before I snapped back to reality.

"Ethan Since you have a hard time listing in my class why don't you show us how it's done?" He pointed over to a large cage with a Beowolf in it. Professor Ports was known to have students fight Grimm in his class so this wasn't much of a surprise.

I stood up and headed to the classroom floor.

Mr Ports looked at me with an odd expression on his face before speaking. "Aren't you going to get changed and grab your weapon?"

I looked back at him full of confidence, and said "Nope I don't need it."

Ports seemed a little bit concerned, but released the cage anyway, ready for what he figured to be a tap out by me.

The beast let out a roar and started its charge leaving no time for even a glance. Swinging its arm down at my head. I raised my arm and caught the beast with one hand. Putting my hand against its chest I focused and listened.

There it was just like every time I get into a battle. That warm voice whispering something, but it being too quiet for me to hear, what it was saying. I focused and shot a portion of my aura out of the palm of my hand blowing the beast in half. I let go of the beast's arm letting the top half of it drop. I watched as the body dissolved, and I felt something in the pit of my stomach, and for once I heard the Stern voice without seeing a different world.

It said only one thing. "Eat."

Professor Ports told me to go back to my seat, and I walked over back to it in a daze missing what else he had to say.

That word just kept repeating louder and louder as time went on. "Eat…. Eat….. EAt…. EAt…. EAT!"

It began to feel like a pounding in my head as it went on, but it soon stopped completely without warning. Something else was happening, and I would have to do a little rule breaking to find out what.

Author's Note: From now on episode updates will happen every Wednesday. Thank you for reading and for waiting.


	13. Chapter 13: Present Day Part 1

Team RWBYE Episode 8 Volume 1.

Present Day Part One.

Here I was in a giant room with me on a single podium surrounded by what looked like clones of me surrounding me in a coliseum like place with rising seats on all sides. This is where I had to tell my story before they decided my fate, and me and everything I had done was a jeopardy of never happening, even if it was truly for the better that my existence was erased I still think I did the right thing. After telling the story to this point they had all remained silent.

Until the one flying above spoke. " Now candidate number 3,750 would you like to know what you did wrong yet." The room was silent while he floated down to me, and faced me. His face was blurred out by a blinding light, but I could still tell he was like the others, but so much stronger than everyone here.

I spoke up trying to defend myself even though I still didn't know exactly what I had done wrong. "I thought that I was helping. Everything I did I thought would help to make the world a better place."

When he looked at me it felt like my skin was being pulled off with just a look. I dropped to my knees.

"I didn't ask you to tell me why, I asked if you wanted to know what you did wrong. Next time you open your mouth you better have an answer, or I'll make you eat your tongue."

I stood up, but struggled to do so, because of the feeling of being crushed. "Yes I want to know what I did wrong." I struggled to get the words out until he turned his gaze away from me. Once he did everything seemed to be back to what I assumed to be normal.

The strong one spoke "It's simple…. You lived, back in your hometown when the Grimm attacked. You were supposed to die there."

I tried to speak up when the strong one looked back at me and I felt my left lung being crushed and I immediately started coughing up blood. After a few seconds I was back on my feet and back to normal. I heard Cilica talking to me, but instead of in my head like usual her voice echoed throughout the mysterious place I was in. "Stop hurting him you bastard!"

The strong one responded rather oddly. After looking at me he spoke up. " So still using that name hu Cilica. Why don't you get out of your host and fight me." A shiver of cold, pure, fear ran up and down my body as I felt my legs weaken.

The strong one spoke one last time. "Anyway all will be sorted out after the trail so you Cilica don't matter right now. The point is to show 3,750 what he did wrong so that he can maybe do it right next time if that option is in the cards. Now then 3,750 back to the matter at hand before you continue your story. When that Grimm attacked you and you broke your weapon to stop it. That wasn't supposed to happen. You along with everyone else there were supposed to die, but when you asked for help and wanted power enough to stop the monster you gave life to Cilica. Maybe give life is the wrong term, but it's more like you brought her back. I've killed and even wiped her from existence so many times, but one of us keeps bringing her back. Currently we have bigger problems to deal with such as the tainting and collapse of the bridges so you'll have to make this quick."

I was so confused none of this made sense no matter how I looked at it. This was in a way above my pay grade. So as requested I went back t telling my story. A story that the strong one had told me when he caught me…. Was A Story to Never be Told.

Author's Note: Like I've said before I'm building a universe and the world of RWBY is just a stepping stone. So please tell me what you think of the story so far any and all comments are welcome. Thank you very much and I hope to see you next week.


	14. Chapter 14: The first big Change

Team RWBYE Episode 9 Volume 1

The First Big Change.

That voice that was screaming at me after killing the Grimm in Professor Ports's classroom, was still going even after the classes for the day had ended. It was a lot quieter and was no longer telling me to eat.

It just said, "More."

It was a quiet and deep sound that made my back tense up every time it said it, and every time it did so the things in my back sent a pulse of what felt like pure ecstasy down my back. After a few hours I found myself craving more, not only wanting it more often, but even anticipating and counting the seconds before each wave. It had been doing this for 7 hours now and it was the middle of the night. Everyone but me was asleep. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep the feeling of wanting more of those waves kept me awake. I was glass eyed and slouched over after every hit, and I started to wonder. If I did as it asked and killed more Grim would the feeling intensify, happen constantly instead of waves, or would it go away. At the time I wanted the first two options really badly.

By the following morning I had not gotten a wink of sleep, but that didn't seem to bother me in the slightest. Between waves of pleasure and in my classes I was thinking of a good place to find Grim close to Beacon so I wouldn't have to go very far. Finally I had made it to the last class of the day, Glenda's. While still stuck between my glassy eyed, and half the states I heard Glenda announce something.

She said' "Today everyone will be talking a field trip to the Forest of Forever Fall"

Another wave hit me so I couldn't tell what else she was saying. After the wave subsided it hit me I wouldn't have to sneak out and fight Grim I could use this opportunity to hunt a few and blame it on a random attack. The only real problem with this Plan was that I'd have to lose my team for a little bit. I thought that it wouldn't be too hard to "get lost" for a little bit, and come back after a kill or two.

Once we all arrived Glenda told the class that we were to gather gather sap from the trees. Enough to fill a jar, but just like my research said she warned us about Grim that could be lurking nearby. It was rather easy to slip away once everyone was busy. Once I was sure I was far enough away to start the hunting I let the creatures out. I stabbed the bottom two into the ground. I was using them like vibration sensors. I thought to myself this is almost unfair. These things were whatever I wanted them to be, don't get me wrong they had rules to what they could and couldn't do. For the most part though they were like biological playdough. They could be made into any shape I wanted, and anything I could think of could be made through changing and moving around the cells they were made of. As long as I had the time and nourishment they could be made into anything I could think of. While I was waiting for heavier footsteps than a person's my thoughts trailed off. If I can change these on a cellular level on command, and make more of these cells overtime. Does that mean I could use these to re-grow limbs, or maybe even give them to someone else them to save them from fatal wounds.

While deep in thought I found my first target. For the size I thought that it might be an Ursa, and it was heading towards a group students. I pulled the creature out of the dirt and went at a mad dash towards the Grim. At the speed I was going it would only take about a minute and a half. When I was almost there a full tree started flying towards me. I put four of the creatures in front of me crossing each other while I stabbed the other two in the ground behind me to help fortify my position. The full grown tree hit the creatures and I pushed the blocking four forward throwing the tree back in the direction it came from. Using the two in the ground I launched myself forward using the tree as cover for hiding my attack. The tree was sliced in half in front of me, and I was met by something I hadn't seen in years. A pair of glowing yellow eyes on a Grim with patches of fur missing. It was the same type that had stormed my home town Lamplight, and killed everyone except for two people. I put four of the creatures in the ground to stop my assault. The other two left to block in while I tried to think of a better plan of attack. These were some of the strongest, fastest, and smartest Grim I had ever seen. Simple attacks wouldn't be enough to bring them down. I reached behind me pulling my sword off my back.

It had been a long time since I thought that I'd need my weapon for a fight. Normally I only used it for jobs, when I knew I'd either have a long or tough fight. My legs were shaking thinking about what these things had done, and even more so about the fact that they were in my file from the Complex.

I heard the soft voice in my head again, "It's ok Ethan I'm here just like we promised, and soon we can truly be together again."

It was confusing me how the soft female voice sat with me. She sounded so familiar yet I had no idea what she was talking about. The shaking slowly stopped, and I wondered why wasn't it attacking me.

The Grim fell to it's knees before opening it's mouth. Then it SPOKE. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you proceed."


	15. Chapter 15: A glimps of a bigger world

Team RWBYE Episode 10 Volume 1

A Glimpse into a Bigger World.

I readied my weapon ready to swing at any moment. Before I could swing the Grim was next to me. I tried to jump back, but it grabbed me and pinned me to the ground with its massive claws. Stabbing in the ground around me trapping me like a cage. I used the creatures to try and bite and tear the Grim apart, but as I furiously ripped pieces of it's flesh off it seemed to replace itself just as quickly.

The Grim spoke to me while I was ripping at it. "Sir I have orders from above to kill you and bring your core back with me before you do anymore damage to the world or yourself."

I stopped attacking knowing that it was a load of wasted effort. If it was here to kill me, why hasn't it killed me yet. It obviously was capable of doing the job, so why was it waiting.

" Sir you -d- - I know you can kill me. So please do before I extract you"

There were a lot of things going through my head right now, but the biggest question going through my head right now was. Why were it's words missing like the times when the voices talk to me. I didn't really have the time to think about it right now though so I'd have to focus on how I could possibly win against a monster faster, stronger, and so impossibly hard to hurt.

A pain shot through my entire being, and I saw something the size of a balled up hand get pulled out of my chest by the monster. A thin string like substance was attached to the ball and my body. Then everything went white. The soft female voice spoke to me along with a shining figure behind me. I could only see the soft voice out of the corner of my eye. Her voice was muffled and I couldn't make anything out. When I looked forward what I saw was and still is nearly impossible for me to comprehend. There was a tall shadowed figure blocking most of what was in front of it, but I could still see the edges. While I looked at the what seemed to be a window of flashing images my head felt empty, for once in my life I was the only one in my head. It felt lonely as if I was missing everything that made me who I was had left me.

The shadowed figure spoke in a light male voice. " You see nothing, because you can't handle what's in front of you, only one type of person is allowed to see The gap and what was before, and I am one of the few allowed to see it all. You however are the first candidate that has made, and will continue to make the biggest mistake since before."

To the right of the shadowed figure I saw a quick flash. I couldn't make out what happened until a few seconds later. The world I was in faded a little, and once everything in this world came back into focus I felt a slight tingle on my scalp, and a thick warmth ran down my back.

The figure looked back a little surprise in his voice. " Oh I see she's picking up the slack for you. Aren't you just a hero then Cilica."

The shadowed figure looked behind me at the warm voice of light behind me. For the first time in since I arrived here I could hear her now.

" Ethan you're going to die if we don't leave here soon. Please I know that it's hard, but I need you to turn around and grab my hand."

My head felt like it was turning into a rock. Then the flash on the on the screen behind the shadowed figure happened again. This time I was able to make out something. Something I don't remember being my memories. It was a flash of the Complex where I was experimented on. It was a memory of me talking to a girl about my current age 17. I couldn't see much except for me and what looked like a pure white cell with her.

In the memory she said one thing to me. " Try and remember my name when I'm gone. It's Cilica….. Please just remember me it may take you a while, but please don't forget me." In the memory she leaned in and kissed me. It was brief, but I felt something. At the time I couldn't figure it out. Right before the memory faded she said one last thing. " There the promise is done. I'll never leave you now, and even when I'm gone your promise…. The promise of a Grimmis…..will keep me with you.

I snapped back to the world with the shadowed figure. As soon as I was back to my senses I felt the world start to crumble.

The shadowed figure spoke with a roar. " So then I see Cilica has done her job very well." The figure sat down before speaking again. " I'm smart enough to know when I'm beat." He looked behind me. " So take what you want and leave, but I will say one thing before you do." His attention was now completely focused on the warm voiced figure behind me. " This will only end badly for both of you. I've seen enough through my candidacy to know that. I have to give you credit though Cilica, this is a much more creative way to go about it than before." He looked back at me as his figure began to fade. " I'd warn you about what we're talking about, but not only would you not understand it, but if you did somehow it wouldn't help."

I looked back to see the bright warm voiced figure behind me before speaking. "How could I have forgotten you Cilica?" She wrapped her arms around me and everything went white.


	16. Chapter 16 A Forgotten Deal

Team RWBYE Episode 11 Volume 1

A Forgotten Deal.

I was once again back into the real world. The creature was missing an arm, and retreating further back. I jumped to my feet weapon at the ready, but Cilica(or what I used to call the creatures) wouldn't come out. I didn't know what was wrong. Maybe I over worked her, or any number of other possibilities but I was to focused on the monster to even bother trying to figure out the details right now. At the very least I couldn't let her effort go to waste.

The monster looked down at it's arm in surprise. "What, how? I'm glad that you could stop me master, but you shouldn't be able to do this to me." It gestured at it's arm that was rapidly disappearing more as time went by.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything. I have no idea about anything that's going on." It occurs to me now that I probably shouldn't have said that. Luckily I wasn't stupid enough to bring up Cilica in front of the creature.

The monster had what I could only describe as a state of panic on it's face. It raised it's good arm in the air before slashing downward.

I closed my eyes and raised my weapon preparing for a powerful attack, but it never came. When I looked back at it. The creature had cut off it's disappearing arm at the shoulder. Upon hitting the ground the arm evaporated, all except for a small ball of flesh. It just sat there on the ground pulsing while we all stared at it.

While we were staring at it for only a few seconds, when I heard Cilica's voice in my head. "Ethan I need you to give that to me. You have to get it before that skincrawler realizes what that is." I dashed straight at the chunk of flesh looking straight at what Cilica called a Skincrawler. I did this knowing that the skincrawler was faster than me so if it knew that I was going after the flesh ball it would be me to it, but if it thought that I was going in for an attack I could grab the flesh while it prepared for a counter attack.

As I bolted towards the skincrawler with the flesh between us I reached down to grab it on my way past. As I did so I missed… my fingers not quite able to grasping it as I flew by. I looked back at the skincrawler to see that it had caught on in no time flat. It was now heading straight for the flesh ball. Hitting the brakes had taken some time and distance so I was now a good 10 feet from it. I kicked back off knowing that I was cutting this one pretty close. The skincrawler was almost twice as fast as me, and it wasn't that far behind me. At this rate it was going to beat me there. We were both just a few inches away from grabbing the flesh ball when something long and black shot by both our arms grabbing the flesh ball. When I looked back I saw Cilica was the one to grab it. Of course it was one of creatures in my back that she was stuck as, but it was still a relief knowing that it was her.

She had it in her parana like mouth right before just swallowing the thing whole.

The skincrawler jumped away from me and disappeared in a small flash of light. The light blinded me for a second, but after a few seconds I could see again. Cilica was back inside my body, and while she didn't respond to me calling for her in my head i did still feel her warmth inside me. This was all a whole new world worth of information to process, and I didn't think I had the time nor enough information to try and draw up a conclusion. I could spend literal days trying to come up with answers and all of that time could just end up being wasted. Knowing this fact didn't stop my brain from trying to piece at least something together on the walk back to the rest of the group. My biggest questions were as follows. One: I originally came here to kill a few Grim to see what would happen to my body, because of the whole my body feels like it's in ecstasy thing. So why was that sensation gone? The other question was what was happening to my body? I had done test to see that my healing rate was 15 times faster than a normal persons, but how could a lethal hole in my chest be gone with no evidence. Not even blood was left just a hole in my shirt that could be covered up by buttoning up my trench coat. I figured that Cilica could answer my questions, but she seemed to be out of commission for at least the moment. Another weird thing I found out during my testing was that I had enough aura for two people. I guess I know the answer to that now. From what I could gather the best conclusion I could come up with was that somehow I was sharing a body with someone that should have died at the Complex, but how was the only question that couldn't be figured out with a little bit of deductive reasoning. I mean it all could have been, because of the experiments that the Complex was doing. No matter how I flipped it though it seemed to be more than that. Nothing lined up, and thanks to a quick and difficult surgery I'd never remember anything about what happened at the Complex. Then why did I remember Cilica and I at the Complex together. With what they did to me it should have been scientifically impossible for me to remember anything about what happened there. This was all getting too complicated to solve without more information. Trying to shake this off long enough for Cilica to wake up was going to be hard. While I was an expert at putting even the most important thoughts off until the last minute no matter how hard I tried on the walk back I just couldn't shake these thoughts off until I arrived back to my team.

Ruby was the first to approach me. " Ethan where have you been? We thought that something bad must have happened to you. We've been searching for nearly half an hour."

I put on a smile after seeing Ruby's face. It was odd how well my team was at making me feel better. All it took was just seeing one of them and it was as if all my worries melted away. There was another thing that I didn't have an answer to, but at least this one didn't need an answer. All I needed to know about this was how to make them feel the same way I did.

I made up some half baked lie to Ruby and the others to not make them worry. The last thing I needed was to involve people in danger if I didn't even have half an answer to give them.

I told my team that I'd catch up after a quick breather, but the real reason was that I hadn't even got the sap that we were sent here to collect yet.

As I was filling a jar I heard Cilica's voice again. Before I could meet her voice with relief and questions she said something that caught me completely off guard. "Ethan I'm sorry to say this, but I have a message from the people that sent that monster. Well it's more of what he was sent here to do."

A voice…. Echoed in my head a strong heavy voice. It said " He is a plague on this world and the keeper told us that he would only get worse. While we need the core we can't risk him being alive. If you can retrieve the core, if not just kill him.


	17. Chapter 17 Who Are You

Team RWBYE Episode 12 Volume 1

The History Book.

On the ride back to Beacon I just sat there in my seat trying to piece at least something together. Why did I forget my time at the Complex, how did I remember Cilica, and how could I forget someone so important? The oddest thing was that while I knew that she had been the most important person in my life I could only remember a few things about her. Even those memories were fragmented, and showed no sign of getting clearer no matter how hard I tried to remember. There had to be at least one answer for the pile of questions I had. I had half the puzzle done so I had to at least be able to guess what something was even if I couldn't make out the hole thing. I spent the whole ride trying to find anything that could make sense, and while I could think of a few possibilities none of them was more plausible than the others. They were all answers that had too big a possibility of being wrong.

The end of the day arrived and I still hadn't heard anything from Cilica, but luckily I had something to at least attempt to take my mind off these things. It was the second wednesday of the month which meant it was time to check and see if I had another job. It was expensive to get the supplies and equipment I needed to run my tests so I had picked up on a job I used to do back when I was homeless. Mercenary work to be precise. I had letters delivered to a crappy building I rented out in town. Getting there wouldn't be that hard a whole lot of students would sneak out after lights out. People did it all the time surprisingly, but the staff didn't really care. Plus if someone did something like start a fight, or break something they were always called out on it in the morning and punished accordingly.

I walked down the less friendly part of Vale where the ramshackle of a place was. It was down a back alley just a few feet away from a door that had two big burly looking men standing in front of it. I never really bothered to find out what was behind it. Besides I alway thought that it would be more trouble than it was worth to try and find out what that place was. So I always ignored it when I was here. So as usual I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door stepping behind it and locking it behind me quickly. The building was two stories tall, and was just a piece of crap in general. The flooring was broken with the occasional hole in the floor. There were holes in the walls with exposed wiring. While a few of the holes in the walls were my fault for fixing the power and not bother patching them up. A good portion of the mess of this building was already here. I had rigged up some solar panels on the roof, but I still needed a generator from time to time. I'd fixed the power and plumbing as well as a few other bits and pieces, but the place was still a crap hole. Despite everything it was still cheap and did the job. Most of my equipment was on the second floor behind a locked door if anyone were to break in. The lock was just a normal padlock as to not raise suspicion. As usual right on the table was an envelope. No name no return address, just some of the money up front and a time, date, and place. When I opened the envelope a small signed piece of paper fell out. It some type of invitation, the name that had an approval signature said Howard. The time was 8:00 pm, tomorrow, but the strangest thing was that it was that place next door that had the guards. If it was that soon this close then there was no need to go back to Beacon. I'd just wait here until the time arrived for me go in.

Finally after nearly all day I heard Cilica's voice again. " Ethan I know you want answers, but I need your help."

I responded, " I do want answers, but the only one's I want right now is….. Who are you?"

There was a pause from Cilica before she spoke again. " I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't until you've helped me first. It was part of your promise. You know the one…. It was the promise you made as a Grimmis. If a promise like that is broken it would wipe me from existence. You told me that I couldn't tell you until we became ourselves again."

I could only remember the final part of our promise, what happened before then was like trying to look through a shower curtain. I knew that it was there, but I couldn't make anything out besides a faint silhouette. When I tried to ask her to tell me more something stopped me. It was like my whole being was forced to pause, and then it wouldn't let me go until I stopped wanting to ask her. Things were only getting more complicated, and every time I got an answer two more questions would arrive. It was strange though every time I felt like I was being overwhelmed my thoughts would slow down, and it seemed easier to drop what I was thinking about. It was useful it gave me the ability to think calmly, rationally, and from every angle. It was this calm mind that helped me do everything in my life. From combat, learning, and even dealing with people.

Cilica then spoke up breaking my train of thought. " Thanks to what happened in the forest of forever fall I've located the first two parts we need so that we can continue our journey."

I didn't think that I'd get much information, but I figured I'd at least try and get some more information on the subject. " Hey Cilica I know you can't tell me too much about what we're doing, but can I at least know what it is we're getting. I trust you no matter how hard I try for some reason I can't distrust you, let alone not like you. Whenever I talk or even think about you I can't help but feel at ease, and happy."

It took a second for Cilica to respond, and it occurred to me that what I said was in a cheesy way kind of sweet and romantic. It didn't stop me from standing behind what I said though. " Ethan I wish I could explain why you felt that way, but you already know the simplified answer to that. As for what we're looking for…. Well you may not like it, but it's in a way people."

I tried to interject, but before I could Cilica stopped me. "Ethan don't worry I made sure to pick the two most evil Grimmis candidates I could. To make killing them easier.


	18. Chapter 18 The Eye Through the Window

Team RWBYE Episode 13 Volume 1

The Eye Through the Window.

I wasn't sure if I had heard Cilica right. Did she just say that we needed to kill people. While I was no stranger to combat, or people trying to kill me. I had only killed once, and that was completely on accident. The thought of killing other people had an odd way of sitting in my head though. While I didn't like the idea to say the least, something inside me left a feeling of killing to be a chore rather than a horrible thing in general. For this reason I didn't like to try and explore those feelings, instead I did the unhealthy thing and stuffed those feelings down, trying to not think about it. In this instance though I didn't think that was going to be possible. " Cilica what is a Grimmis candidate?"

It took a good minute for Cilica to respond to reply to me. " Ethan it's just too big a concept to go into until you know more, and I can't be the one to give you that information. I know that this all seems a bit much, but I know you. If anyone can get through this and get answers it's you. I wish I could tell you, but it's for the best if you come up with the conclusion on your own."

The only thing I hated in life out of everything was not knowing, but I always thought that could be fixed. Right now however I felt like I'd never get the answers I was looking for. Although I tried to shake off the fact that I didn't know anything while continuing my research it never really worked. Between trying to work, and the mysteries that kept popping up I wasn't able to sleep. It was 3am and there was no sign of me falling asleep anytime soon. So I went to test one of my experiments. It wasn't ready to be tested, but I knew I could handle any damages done. With my body's abilities I was starting to think that nothing normal could kill me, so what was wrong if I cut corners in my experiments. This experiment was to try and see the core that that monster had been talking about back in the forest of Forever Fall. It hadn't been that long since that had happened, but I wanted to know what it was made of, and more importantly what it was the core too. If that other worldly creature wanted it then it had to be powerful. At the very least it had to be important to something. It was supposed to be a simple scan. For some reason when I tried to find it no matter what I did I couldn't detect it. So I figured I'd make a scanner that would only look for something that it didn't know. Since I thought I knew every cell in my body I set it to look for anything I didn't recognize. This was one of the few experiments that I figured I could cut corners with, and it would cause no harm. Well I was mostly right anyway. While I did find it what I didn't expect was everything else. While the scanner did find the core, it couldn't do anything else. When it tried it just said that on top of millions of unknown things it had in it. The core also had no aura, and before the scanner literally melted it was able to print out one last thing. Something it was never supposed to do. It printed out words in the form of a message. The message read as follows. "You can't the end and the Grimmis will always be, and never let the next step pass."

Cilica erupted from my back as the creatures and tore all the printouts to pieces right before eating them. Before I could speak up she returned inside of me and spoke with anger in her voice. Something I'd never heard before, and her voice shook my very being. " Ethan you can't touch the core, let alone learn it's secrets. The only reason I even let you try is, because nobody has ever succeeded in before. You can't just play with that thing."

I'd never felt fear like this before. Even when my life was on the line fear had never made this feeling before. It felt like she could completely destroy me in an instance. It was if I had no way out no matter what the circumstances were. Normal the life threatening fear always had a way out not matter how small, but now it was as if I was doomed and dead with no chance at all.

Cilica quickly tried to stop me from having this feeling. " Ethan please calm down you know that I'd never hurt you. I mean I couldn't even if I wanted too."

While whatever it was she did to me was working and I was calming down the feeling that I had felt wasn't going to just be forgotten. I was more determined than ever to get answers, and nothing was going to stop me. It was 7am and almost time for me to get ready for the meeting. There was still a lot of prep that needed done.


End file.
